Dream World
by Geminangel
Summary: This is my version of what happened to max when she died up to the conversation with Renfro at the end of season 1.


The story is kind of about what happened to Max when she died, up to the end of the bit with Renfro and the heart monitor.  
  
This is my first fanfiction so any reviewers, please try and be nice. Readers, please review because I want to improve and the only way I can do that is if people tell me what they thought. Constructive criticism appreciated.  
  
Dream World  
  
After my X7 clone shot me I was floating in a dream world. I couldn't believe it, not when I finally had someone waiting for me. I needed to live to be with him, the man of my dreams, my hero. I knew I was hurt bad, very bad. I could feel the blood seeping down my chest; I could feel the burn of the bullet, enclosed in my barely beating heart. And then, like a fairytale he came to me. But the fairytale ended badly, as slowly I left him in the harsh world that I once lived in. I felt nothing when I left my body. I knew nothing. I was no one. And I liked it, I was at peace. As my spirit floated upwards towards the brightest light I have ever seen, I felt myself being tugged downwards. My spirit had no eyes, but yet I could still see, and I hated what I saw. It was a hand, ghostly white, holding on tightly to me. I was transparent, but yet I could still see myself, even though I wasn't sure what I was. The giant hand held me tight, then pulled me quickly down to the ground, to my body. But my body had left the hard forest floor and I was now lying on a hard medical cot. I could see doctors and nurses standing over me looking at me with large worried eyes but at the same time I could see parts of my past, just flashes in my head. Then once again I was floating upwards faster this time. But the world didn't want to let me go. Again the hand came for me and yet again I was pulled back into the harsh world that hated me.  
  
After the images had passed once more I headed upwards again. This time going higher and higher, faster and faster, towards the bright light. As I sped, in the depths of my spirit I heard a voice. The voice sounded familiar, but in my state of neither being alive nor dead I could not place it. The voice said several words, none of which had meaning to me; Fight them Maxie, promise me you'll fight them. Then there was silence. The light was getting closer, brighter, and more powerful. Every part of my spirit wanted the light, needed the light. I was attracted to it as a moth to a flame. When at last I reached the light instead of passing through it like I thought I would I stopped, just under it. And there I waited, frozen in time. I waited a long time, but time was nothing to me any more. I was free of all bounds of time.  
  
Suddenly shock took me. I felt pain, sharp, bright pain. Then I was falling and falling fast, faster than a rocket. When I hit the ground my body did not break - it was not there to break. Then I opened my eyes. When had I got eyes? Then I realized as I tried to move my arms, I was back. Back into the world that had spat me out, back into the world where pain and fear and death were regular occurrences. I struggled against the restraints that my arms were in. Then somebody spoke to me.  
  
"Careful. You'll pull a stitch". It was a blond lady, standing over me an evil grin spread wide over her triumphant face. "Where am I?" I asked the lady, hoping that I wasn't where I thought I was. "I think you know," the blond replied. She was right, I knew. One look at the caged cell, one look at the medical equipment and I knew. Manticore. I knew what had happened, the DNA lab blowing up, running in the forest then nothing. I couldn't remember what happened after that. "You won't win. I'll never be one of them again," I stated clearly, trying to be braver than I felt. The woman placed a stethoscope over my chest. As soon as it was in place a thumping started, coming from the monitor that the stethoscope was attached to. The women started to speak again. "Listen to that. That's strong, isn't it? That is the heart of a soldier."  
  
'Could this woman get any stranger?' I thought. She continued. "A leader, a martyr." I didn't know what was coming next and somehow I knew that I didn't want to. "Turn it off," I half pleaded, half ordered. "He was quite a man, your brother, Zack. He must've loved you very much, to make this sacrifice," she stated as she turned up the sound of the heart beating. It was those words that told me everything. Those words that explained to me all that had happen. Zach had died so that I could have his heart. "Turn it off!" I half yelled. I didn't want to think, or feel or do anything. I shouldn't be thinking or feeling, Zack should. "But isn't it comforting to know that a part of him lives on in you? And that you've both come home to us? To me?" With those final words she left and the heart beat was still there. She had left me to grieve. Grieve for my brother, grieve for myself. To wish to be gone again so Zack could still be here. Reason tells me that he can't and that now I must live. For him. 


End file.
